Fade into Love
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: As they held each other, huddling under the water, neither could imagine the change that would soon come over them. Bond and Vesper from Casino Royale.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bond. Don't own the books. Don't even own any of the movies (though you can bet I'm going to buy "Casino Royale"!). In all fairness, this fic was inspired by the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence, which I also do not own the rights to, though it doesn't matter too much, since the lyrics themselves are not included here.

**A/N:** This story started out as part of a larger songfic, but I soon realized that this could stand alone quite nicely. Not to mention the fact that the rest of the story stunk. Hey, you can only write so many sub-stories to the same plot!

* * *

As Vesper sat on the shower floor she noticed she was no longer shivering. The warm water pouring from above was nothing to the soothing affect of James' arms around her. He ran his hands through her hair, down her arms, and across her cheek. She could stay there forever, she decided. Let the world fall down around them; she didn't need anything else. She was nearly asleep when James stirred softly. 

"Let's get you changed." He turned off the water and stood, reaching for a towel. Vesper watched him move, his own wet clothes clinging to his muscular form. She closed her eyes as he began gently drying her hair. The soft cotton towel was draped across her shoulders, and James helped her stand. After two wobbling steps, she was in his arms again as he carried her to her room.

He sat her on the divan at the foot of the bed and went to her dresser. Returning with one of her silk nightgowns, he placed it next to her. As he turned to go, Vesper grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me."

She watched his brow furrow in concern, but he didn't protest. He held her towel up between them as Vesper slipped her arms out of her wet gown. It fell around her waist. James' gaze remained on her face as she ran the towel over her skin, doing her best to keep covered as she did so. But it didn't matter – he wasn't even looking at her body. He kept staring into her eyes as he pulled the nightgown over her head. This done, he helped her to stand, ensuring she was covered by the silk gown before helping her step from her evening dress. She sat once more and dried her legs, as James stood.

He turned down the bed, and had just helped her into it when she spoke again. "Stay here with me tonight. Please."

"Vesper," he began, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm soaked through."

"I'll wait," she countered. "Please." Her heart raced at the thought of being alone right now.

James exhaled softly and nodded. Tucking the large quilt around her, he picked up the towel and her ruined gown; dropping them both in the shower on the way to his room. When he returned he carefully climbed in on the opposite side of the bed, pausing for a moment before spooning up behind her. He wound an arm around her waist, and she grasped his hand, pulling it up to rest under her chin. Vesper snuggled deeper into her pillow, and with a sigh drifted off to sleep.

xxx

_I can feel her heart beat_, James realized as he lay there next to her. He wasn't sure if it was from the pulsing of her carotid artery so near his hand, or if it emanated from her entire body – but he let the rhythm fill him as he breathed in her scent. He closed his eyes, picturing a rainy day. Vesper stood in the downpour, her back to him. He walked cautiously up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stood there, in his dream, watching the rain as it landed. As one of her hands reached up to caress his cheek, James felt himself sigh and rested his chin on her shoulder.

_I could stay like this forever_, he realized with a shock. Never in his life had he felt this way about a woman. Vesper had been right – women were only objects that he used and tossed aside. They meant nothing to him. Until her. He felt closer to her right now than anyone he had ever met.

Maybe he could let her in.

Maybe he could even dare to give her his heart.

After all, he trusted her with it…

xxx

The next morning James stood on the balcony with Mathis, chuckling at the discovery of the two bodies from the night before. He turned to leave as Mathis asked, "So, what do you think of our girl? Has she melted your cold heart yet?"

James thought of the night he had spent, holding Vesper in his arms.

_No,_ he thought. _She helped me find it._

* * *

The End! 

Now, I really do have to put my Bond/Vesper muse on hold to finish my longest running story here! But don't worry… I'll be back!

Oh, and um, reviews? Pretty please?


End file.
